nigels_time_on_flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200214-history
⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯⁯2018-August
August 17 baseballs had been arguing with nn again.... Nigel anf Fawful, along with some russian swan had been arguing and fighting with Gun nn yet again. Gun had been telling them that he would be their "chinese friend", and that he wanted to do innapropriat things with them. he also told them that he wanted to "bake cupcakes" with them, but i'm pretty sure thats theres some kind of hidden message in that one. Nigel asked him to stop, but as usual got a rude message in reply, "they could either die in some horrible way, or do things with nn that i wont be repeating here". after a while of fighting, nn asked nigel if he loved him, so he asked nn why he thought that after killing him 50 times, he would "love" him. no name told Nigel and Fawful that he loved them, so Nigel asked why he was killing them, "you love us yet you kill us. logic. not" - after a while, the russian swan who was there decided to ask nn if they could be friends. Bonnie also asked, so No name told them he would "consider" it. Nigel decided to ask to, though he was sure it was just another trick. no name told him again that he was considering it, and stopped killing them all exept for bonnie. Bonnie has already been figured out to be Angryswan, the fact that it was screaming "LETS FYTE!!!!" earlier pretty much gave him away. it was also pointed out that he was named "bonnie" as a joke to the game that fawful played (he has apperantly been killed by someone named "bonnie" in the game, so Angryswan caught on). no name started fighting with angry, while nigle told fawful "ya, that sounds like swan.." fawful told him that Angry was now stalking his youtube channal, so Nigel told him that he really wasnt suprised. meenwhile, gawek the pigeon told Gun that he could kill him 5 times if he wanted, after gun accidentally pooed on him once. angry then left and got his gun name, the one that he used to mock Gun the other day, pretty much confirming that it was him. Gun told them that he could see angry's name, so Nigel told him that he could see it too. while Angry was murdered over and over, he told Gun to "bryn it onnn", so nigel asked if "bryn" was even a language. after angry leftfor a few minuts, nigel walked up to Gun and asked him "friends?". he got the answer "who are you?" so he told him that he knew who he was, he had even said his name earlier. there was no answer to this, so Nigel and fawful decided to watch Angry, who had returned, continuosly crash into buildings as he tried to fight Gun. Angry told them that they crashed and he "dont", so nigel told him "you.. just.. did...", for he had crashed whilst trying to type the sentance. Nigel flew after angry, trying to kill him, but got pooped on by Gun instead, who told him "oops". Nigel said "rlly.... e_e" and flew back to the nest building, where everyone else was sitting. Gun then started telling Angry to come to him, calling him a "kitty" so Angry told him "i'm not jlki!" "I'M ANGRY YOU BAST!" before dying yet again. Gun called him a "bad kitty", while fawful and nigel critisized Angry's spelling. Fawful then randomly said "baseballs" for no reason, so nigel asked him "huh? baseballs?" while fawful claimed to be able to see Angry's new name. fawful told nigel "yes." "baseballs" while Angry swore at him. Nigel didnt get an answer from fawful, who instead justs stood there, so he asked again why he randomly said "baseballs". fawful told him that it was because Angrys new name was two "baseballs", so nigel told him "ooh ok that makes more sense." Angry then left again, and returned as an eagle named "1234567890", so Nigel asked why an eagle, for it was the easyest bird to kill. he got killed yet again, this time by Gawek(also an eagle) while Gun yelled "finnish him!!!!". he returned with the name "An eagle" and was yet again killed. Nigel watched the carnage, while Gawek accidentally killed fawful, getting "nice one" from Nigel. Nigel then left for a bit, to go join Fawfuls new Discord that he set up, and when he returned Angry was still there, now named "what a yt". Nigel told fawful that he has joined, so Fawful told him to expect more poeple to show up, along with youtubers, so Nigel asked him "please don't tell me you mean babyhawk and Ebony", for he knew they were friends of Fawful. fawful told him that whoever was subbed to his channel would be joining. he then left for a bit. Category:Years Category:Months